


Our Boy

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian and Roger are proud dads, Fluff, Friendship, Golden Globe Awards, Other, Rami has anxiety, The boys support rami, barely any, like two sentences, non0toxic masculinity, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: We wrote the different perspectives from when Rami won a Golden Globe Award last night! No slash! Written by two different people, so expect there to be major writing style changes, but it all follows the same storyline.





	1. Rami

Rami almost started crying as they called him up onto the stage. He hugged Brian tightly, pressing a kiss to the older man’s cheek. The hug he received was comforting, but it couldn't last. He quickly did the same to Roger, covering his eyes to stop himself from crying. Roger whispered encouragement and began to walk to the front of the room.

 

He hopped up on stage, trying to ignore the twisting in his stomach as he looked out over the hundreds of faces, plus at least twenty cameras in his face.

 

Rami quickly thanked the producers, the runner up actors, and everyone who made it possible

 

“And, in the process, gave me this incredible family,” he thought about Joe, Gwilym, and Ben, “this ensemble of actors, wherever the hell you are right now, celebrating, I am going to tackle you in a moment. I am going to jump all over you guys.” Rami thanked a few more people before turning to look at Brian and Roger, his mentors and father-figures..

 

“And, of course, to Queen,” Rami swallowed as Brian blew him a kiss, “to you, Brian May, and you, Roger Taylor, for ensuring that authenticity and inclusivity exist in music and in the world and in all of us. Thank you to Freddie Mercury.” Brian was actually going to cry. “For giving me the joy of a lifetime. I love you, you beautiful man! This is for and because of you, gorgeous!” He blew a kiss before leaving the stage, only to return when Bohemian Rhapsody won Best Motion Picture Drama.

 

“Good job, Rami,” Roger clapped him on the back, “Bri and I are so proud.”  


“Freddie would be proud too,” Brian grasped Rami’s hand. Rami felt very small next to the bigger men.

 

“Thanks,” he rubbed his eyes, “I’m so tired.”  


“Can’t go home yet, there’s still the after party,” the astrophysicist smiled, “the other boys are going to be there.”

 

Rami nodded, hurrying to get to the car. “I know! C’mon, lets go!”

 

Brian bit his lip. “Slow down, Fred, the car isn’t leaving without us.” Rami slowed slightly, turning back with wide eyes. Brian didn’t even seem to realize his mistake until Roger reminded him.

 

“Bri, that’s Rami.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Brian looked embarrassed, “sorry, love.”

 

“It’s okay,” Rami’s voice sounded soft. He blushed, and he could practically _hear_ the older men awwing.

 

They entered the door and it ended up so Rami was in between Roger and Brian. He felt even more tired, and Miami grinned at the scene as he climbed in.

 

“Just like old times, huh, Rog?” he teased, “Freddie near passing out, squashed between you and Brian?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Roger agreed, slipping his iconic sunglasses on. Rami giggled slightly.

 

“Freddie was taller than you,” he pointed out.  


“Don’t be cheeky, young man,” Roger warned jokingly, “that’s just what Freddie would want you to believe.”

 

Rami nearly fell asleep against Brian’s shoulder, but luckily, the ride to the after party wasn’t too far. He looked out the window and felt a jolt of energy as he saw the rest of his co-stars.

 

“They’re here!” Rami scrambled to get out of the car. He could hear Brian and Roger laughing, but he didn’t care. He ran and jumped and wrapped his arms around Joe. Joe hugged him back, picking him up and spinning him around before putting him back down and playing with his hair.

 

“Rami!” Joe cried, “Congratulations, kiddo!”

 

“Oh, fuck you,” Rami couldn’t stop grinning, standing on his tiptoes to hug Gwilym next.

 

“Congrats, Rami,” he said sincerely, “you deserve it.”

 

“Thanks, Gwil.” Rami was pulled into a tight hug from the British blond next and also received a peck on the cheek.

 

“Hello, boys,” Brian greeted kindly, “how was your evening so far?”

 

“Good, but I think it just got to great!”Joe exclaimed, ruffling Rami’s hair playfully.

 

“Mr Malek, which one of these men is your date?” One reporter shouted, as cameras began to flash.

 

Rami blushed, ducking his head. He heard Gwilym call something back before being dragged by his sleeve inside by Joe, who looked furious. He shot him a thankful smile.

 

“I love you all so much,” he blurted out. There was a moment of silence, and he couldn't believe what he had just said. Suddenly, he had five pairs of arms around him, nearly suffocating him. He giggled again and enjoyed it while it lasted.


	2. joe

They were all huddled around the television screen, the somewhat scratchy fabric of their suits itching against their skin. They were announcing the winners for best actor, and as the camera focused on Rami’s anxious smile, Joe felt the nerves turn to lead in his stomach.

The hostess opened the golden card, and even though it took only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. 

“And the Golden Globe goes to…” Joe couldn’t help it as he leaned forward in his seat, and he felt Gwilym lace their fingers together, doing the same with Ben on his other side.

“Rami Malek!” 

Joe felt the grin spread across his face as the camera panned to a shocked Rami standing up from his chair. Ben let out a cheerful whoop next to him, and Gwylim’s laughter filled the room.

They calmed down as Rami began his speech, his wide eyes staring at the award in his hands in awe. Joe felt high on pure glee as Rami smiled at the audience, thanking everyone one who made the film possible. 

“I have to thank everyone who worked so tirelessly to make this film what it is, and in the process gave me this incredible family,” Rami’s voice was full of pure gratefulness, and Joe can tell from his tone that he is practically brimming with emotion. He rested his head softly on Gwilym’s shoulder, thinking about how much this movie meant to him. God, it was the light that had broke through the horrible darkness of the past year, and he couldn’t be more thankful for the opportunities and friends it gave him.

“This ensemble of actors, wherever the hell you are right now, celebrating, I am going to tackle you in a moment. I am going to jump all over you guys,” Rami said, laughing slightly. Joe’s smile brightened, even more than he thought possible. The fans were going to lose it over that.

Rami went on to thank Queen, and then Freddie Mercury himself, and Joe shoved down the burning behind his eyes as he watched his friend with a fierce sense of pride blooming in his heart. He seemed like just yesterday they were laughing together on the set of The Pacific, Rami’s face covered in sweat and mud, though Joe knew he probably didn’t look much better himself. Rami had used gentle fingers to swipe a bit of dirt from Joe’s brow, a sheepish smile showing off his white teeth. Joe had sent him a quiet, “Thanks, mom,” as Rami laughed, his eyes shimmering with untamed mischief and love.

He’d known from that moment that Rami was something special, with his meaningful touches and soft smiles, and Joe had prayed to whatever higher power was out there that Rami would get the recognition he deserved, because he very well deserved the world.

They’re piled into the car before they know it, all of them riding the adrenaline rush of winning not only one, but two Golden Globes. He couldn’t be more proud of his friends - no, his family, as Rami had said.

They made casual small talk, with a bit of witty banter thrown in, as they made their way to the after party. Joe looked out the window at the passing traffic, the streets lined with limousines and party goers walking towards wherever their destinations may be. It was surreal, being there with all those celebrities, when he still felt like the small kid from New York. He thought he’d be used to it now, having been acting since he was a child, but he still felt a rush of excitement as they drove down the crowded street.

They pulled in shortly, Ben and Gwilym laughing about something he hadn’t been paying attention to. 

They shuffled out of the car, Ben slinging his arms around both Joe and Gwilym’s shoulders as they walked up to the party.

Joe barely had time to blink before he was greeted with an armful of Rami Malek. He couldn’t help but laugh as the older man looked up at him, his grin practically splitting his cheeks.

“Rami!” He giggled as he spun them around, Rami’s grip tightening around his shoulders as to not fall. “Congratulations, kiddo!” Joe set him down, pulling at a loose curl on the shorter man’s forehead, laughing as Rami swatted him away.

“Oh, fuck you,” Rami teased harmlessly, and Joe couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled from his lips.

The other boys had now joined them, congratulating Rami on their own accords, Brian and Roger joining them soon after. 

The blinding flash of a camera was all the warning they got before a reporter swarmed their little gathering. 

“Mr. Malek, which one of these men is your date?”

Joe felt a small flash of anger as Rami’s cheeks flushed a deep red and he ducked his head. He quickly moved to grab his friend’s arm, pulling him inside the building. A few others stared at them as they pushed past. They probably made quite a sight, Joe mused. Some man with a heated expression dragging a blushing Rami Malek by the sleeve. If word got out about this little incident, the fans would take it so far out of context, it was almost comical.

They finally made it to a more secluded area, and Rami sent Joe a grateful smile. It took a few seconds for the others to catch up, and Rami looked up at them with an apologetic smile.

“I love you all so much,” The Egyptian-American said quickly, seemingly as shocked by his own words as the rest of them. Joe grinned, throwing his arms around his best friend, his fingers coming to rest in the curls at the nape of Rami’s neck. 

Suddenly, he felt both Gwilym and Ben’s strong arms wrapped around them, and a warm feeling blossomed in his chest. Two other sets of arms joined the hug, and Joe looked up to see Roger and Brian, sharing an emotion-filled gaze, and Joe quickly averted his eyes, feeling the need to give them their privacy.

He almost whined at the loss of warmth as the hug broke apart, all of them smiling at eachother like lovesick idiots.

Joe wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Gwilym (Noodle boi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwilym's account of what happened

Gwilym sat in front of the TV with two of his three best friends. The third, a certain Rami Malek, was on the TV, waiting to see if he would win Best Actor in a Motion Picture Drama.

 

The tall man tugged at his collar as Rami’s nervous smile filled the screen. He crossed his fingers.

 

“And the winner of the Actor in a Motion Picture Drama is…” the lady opened the envelope. Joe leaned forward and Gwilym squeezed his and Ben’s hands tightly. “Rami Malek!”

 

Ben cheered loudly, and Gwilym threw his head back in laughter. A quick glance to his right confirmed that Joe was grinning as wide as could be.

 

They fell into happy silence as Rami began to speak. Gwilym’s heart twisted at the older man’s watery eyes and soft voice. He looked so nervous.

 

Rami began to thank people, his eyes wide. The camera cut to Brian and Roger and they both looked so incredibly proud.

 

“This ensemble of actors, wherever the hell you are right now, celebrating, I am going to tackle you in a moment. I am going to jump all over you guys,” Rami giggled, wiping his eyes. Joe lay his head on Gwilym’s shoulder.

 

Gwilym smiled proudly at his friend, who then went on the thank Queen, and then Freddie Mercury himself. Immediately after, just when they thought the excitement was over, Bohemian Rhapsody was named the best Motion Picture Drama. Gwilym jumped up and he, Joe and Ben immediately hugged.

 

They hurried to adjust their suits and then hopped in a cab to get to the after party. Gwilym chatted mindlessly with the others, his mind only really thinking about the missing member. Rami was amazingly talented, it wasn’t hard to see, and he truly deserved every bit of credit he was getting.

 

They stepped out of the car, looking around for Rami, but he didn’t appear to be there yet. Just then, Joe let out a little “oof!” And there he was, Rami, being spun around by Joe.

 

“Rami! Congratulations, kiddo!” Joe cried, messing up Rami’s hair.

 

“Oh, fuck you,” Rami turned to Gwilym and he had to stand on his tiptoes.

 

“Congrats, Rami!” he smiled at the smaller man.

 

“Thanks,” he hugged Ben too.

 

“Hello, boys,” Brian greeted them, “how was your evening so far?”   
  
Gwilym just grinned in response.

 

There was a flash of light from a camera and a reporter suddenly shouted, “Mr Malek, which one of these men is your date?”

 

Rami looked down, a deep blush covering his olive skin. Gwilym felt a wave of rage wash over him at his crestfallen look. Joe grabbed Rami and began to drag him inside.

 

“Oi, mate, could you not? We’re just friends!” he called in the general direction of the voice, following the other two inside with Ben, Brian and Roger. 

 

“Poor kid,” Roger said, shaking his head.

 

Rami was standing next to Joe and looked so small. He smiled at them and suddenly burst out, “I love you all so much.”

 

He looked embarrassed and shocked at himself for saying it. Gwilym wrapped his noodle arms around his friends. He felt two more arms be added. He looked up, and Brian stared back, smiling gently. It was almost painful to let go, but more cameras were coming, and poor Rami had been embarrassed enough. Rami smiled gratefully at them, and that made it worth it.


	4. Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roggy boi!!

Roger grinned proudly as Rami’s name was called. The boy looked shocked and nervous as he stood up and hugged Brian.

 

“Good job, Rami,” he whispered as the younger man pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thanks.” He went up, taking the award and staring out into the crowd, his big green eyes looking terrified, but also ecstatic. Brian smiled at Roger until their attention was stolen by Rami’s sweet voice filling the room.

 

As he spoke, he really captured Freddie’s spirit. He thanked everyone he could think of, and Roger only wish he could be up there to help the poor anxious mess of a boy. He felt his heart grow heavy with grief at the thought of Freddie seeing this. Then, when he thought it couldn’t be any worse, Rami thanked Freddie. Roger squeezed Brian’s hand for comfort and breathed deeply, trying not to cry. Damn Brian for taking his sunglasses. Roger wiped away the tears quickly with the back of his hand, clapping for his Egyptian son.

 

Just when he thought the evening couldn’t be any better, their movie,  _ Bohemian Rhapsody  _ won Best Motion Picture Drama. Brian gripped tightly  his arm as they walked up together.

 

Rami ran back out to join them, pure joy on his face as Roger patted him on the back.

 

Rami stood further back than the rest, seeming embarrassed to be back so soon. They quickly left the stage and made their way to the car. 

 

Good job, Rami,” Roger grinned at the boy “Bri and I are so proud.”   
  


“Freddie would be proud too,” Brian grasped Rami’s hand. Roger almost laughed at how tiny Rami looked next to Brian (aka Tree Man).

 

“Thanks,” Rami rubbed his eyes, “I’m so tired.”   
  


“Can’t go home yet, there’s still the after party,” Brian smiled, “the other boys are going to be there.”

 

Rami nodded, hurrying to get to the car. “I know! C’mon, lets go!”

 

Brian chuckled. “Slow down, Fred. The car isn’t leaving without us.”

 

Roger inhaled sharply. Rami turned around, his eyes big and worried.

 

“Bri, that’s Rami.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Brian looked apologetic, “sorry, love.”

 

“It’s okay,” Rami’s voice was soft. Roger smiled at how adorable the man really was. Freddie would have absolutely loved him, no question.

 

They climbed into the car and it ended up so Rami was in between Brian and Roger. Miami got in in front of them.

 

“Just like old times, huh, Rog?” he mentioned, grinning, “Freddie near passing out, squashed between you and Brian?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Roger agreed, slipping his sunglasses on, “they’re both small, it works.” Rami giggled slightly beside him.

 

“Freddie was taller than you,” he pointed out.   
  


“Don’t be cheeky, young man,” Roger gasped,using his angry old man voice, “that’s just what Freddie would want you to believe.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence and it was a good thing that the party was so close, because Rami was practically falling asleep.

 

The younger and smaller man looked out the window and saw his friends. 

 

“They’re here!” And if that didn’t just melt Roger’s heart.

 

He and Brian laughed as the Egyptian ran and threw himself at Joe, who spun him around excitedly.

 

“Yknow, the internet already thinks that we’re two gay dads with four adopted sons,” Roger pointed out, “tonight really isn’t helping.”

 

“True,  but I don’t care,” Brian grinned at the boys, “hello, boys. How has your evening been so far?” 

 

“Good, but it just got much better!” Joe exclaimed. Ben and Gwilym smiled at them, looking like their faces could break.

 

There was a camera flash and then a reporter shouted at them.

 

“Mr Malek, which one of these men is your date?”

 

Rami looked like he wanted to curl up and die, his face turned red as he ducked his head. Roger felt a stir of protectiveness wash over him, but Joe was already dragging his best friend inside and Gwilym yelled something back so he just followed them inside.

 

“Poor kid,” Roger knew what that was like, but he also didn’t have anxiety. Rami did, and the poor man looked seconds away from a panic attack.

 

Joe had an arm around Rami and Rami looked so grateful.

 

They stood in silence until Rami said, “I love you all so much.” And god damn! His cheeks were even redder! Gwilym and Ben wrapped their arms around him and Brian and Roger shared a look before joining in.

 

It was almost a shame to break it up, but they had pictures to take, alcohol to drink, and Freddie to remember.


	5. brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh this one has quite a bit of reflexion on the making of the movie, which i'm not sure is very accurate, but for this universe it is skks

Brian could never have fathomed where this movie would take him.

As he watched Rami stand up in shock, he felt his heart swell, both with pride and an underlying sadness that he decided not to dwell on during such a joyous occasion. 

He hugged Rami with the fierceness of a father holding his child, smiling as the younger man pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before pulling away, a somewhat glazed look in his eyes. Brian assumed it was from the overflow of emotion that came with being recognized for the work born from his blood, sweat, and tears; he remembered reading an interview of Rami, one where he spoke of almost giving up on his dreams due to racist typecasting. It had broken Brian’s heart to see read the crestfallen words, and he had wanted to reach through the screen and pull him into a hug right then and there, but, unfortunately, technology hadn't quite come far enough for that yet.

But now, as he held Rami in his arms, he poured as much comfort into the touch as he could in the short span of time. He gave the younger man a small, albeit proud, smile, and Rami moved on to repeat the exchange with Roger.

As Rami made his way to the stage, the elder man turned to his oldest friend, smiling at the practically euphoric look on Roger’s face. Their eyes met briefly, and Roger beamed at him, before his attention was stolen by the soft tones of Rami’s voice filling the room. The young actor seemed almost in a state of shock as his eyes flickered between the audience, the award, and Brian and Roger. Brian sent him an encouraging nod, and Rami’s composure seemed to harden as he began his speech. He seemed a little jittery, and Brian wished he could ease the dark-haired boy’s nerves, but alas, there was nothing he could do but give Rami every last bit of his attention.

His speech was smooth and Brian felt the growing pit of sadness that he’d been trying so hard to ignore deepen in his chest, only managing a close-lipped smile when Rami thanked him and Roger, too afraid that anymore would break the dam. Then Rami thanked Freddie, and by God was Brian grateful that the camera stayed trained on the man on stage and didn't show the world the heartbreak he felt.

Freddie would've loved Rami.

In a way, the young actor reminded him of his beloved Deaky, with his shy exterior, which when you break it away, revealed a boy with a sharp wit and a kind heart. Freddie had welcomed young Deaky to their group with open arms, embracing the bass player for all he was, and all he had the potential to be. In a way, he’d done the same thing for Rami; the boy had taken a little bit of Freddie with him, even after he took off the sequin leotards and black wigs. He saw it even now, as Rami thanked Freddie with a suave compliment and a kiss blown to the sky. 

As Rami stepped down from the stage, the hosts taking their positions at the mic, Brian finally realized the hold Roger had on Brian’s hand. He wondered briefly how long their fingers had been laced, but decided just to appreciate the solidarity the grip brought him. Roger was here. He still had Roger.

It was only a few minutes before another gold card was read, and Brian felt his heart beat out of his chest.

BoRhap had won. They did it.

The feeling of pure elation filled his soul as he walked up onto that stage, Rami bounding out from the wings to join them, though he stood a bit farther off from the group as the acceptance speeches were said.

He didn't think he would ever be able to put into words what the movie had meant to him, what it had meant to Roger. It had been ten years, he’d practically given up hope on ever making it, but they persevered. With Roger at his side and John’s blessing in his mind, they had begun the casting process. It was a grueling time, trying to find the perfect people to play themselves. 

Joe was a wonderful start to their cast, with his bright grins and subtle yet hilarious humor. They hadn't known it at the time, but his past with Rami had brought a wonderful homely atmosphere to the set whenever the two were together, the banter between the two old friends bringing smiles to the rest of the cast and crew.

Ben, with his chiseled features and soft blond hair, had taken his role in a stride, and even though he lied to get the part, Brian couldn't help the soft spot he had for the younger version of his best friend. Plus, he loved teasing Rog over his obvious choice of the blond with the hot body to play himself (even if Roger insisted he hadn't been involved). To be frank, Ben was a blessing on set, instantly bringing a chemistry between all of the boys, and Brian decided he could get used to hearing the young blond’s soothing low voice, instead of Roger’s softer, higher-pitched tones.

Then, it came to casting himself. When he discovered a handsome Welshman by the name of Gwilym Lee, who bared an uncanny resemblance to Brian himself, he knew they had a match. Gwil was an absolute gentleman, with a kind heart and a kind soul. When he’d first seen the younger man with Brian’s famous curls on his head, it was like a slap to the face. He was practically staring into a mirror to the past, Gwilym’s brows furrowed as Brian stared in unabashed awe and a slight hint horror. 

The band was almost complete, though it was missing one crucial piece. 

Freddie.

Freddie’s actor was particularly tough, and Brian had started to believe the skeptics who criticized them for even attempting to cast the role.

Then, Rami came along.

With his sharp jaw and dark curls, Rami took the part with bravery and conviction, despite his own doubts on his abilities. When Brian and Roger had first met the actor, Brian couldn't help the small tug of wariness as he welcomed the man into his home. He wasn't sure this reserved young actor would be able to transform into Freddie, with his bombastic and captivating personality.

By God, did Rami prove him wrong.

Brian didn't think anyone could've taken on the role like Rami did. He was bold and strong and even when all hope seemed lost, Rami was their anchor, tethering them back to the earth and inspiring them to stand up and fight for the movie, and for Freddie’s legacy.

Freddie's legacy. Brian couldn't help but wonder what his friend would've thought of the film, of the actors, of Rami. He had no doubt that Freddie would've loved Rami, but he had no idea what the front man would've thought of the movie as a whole. He had a faded memory of Freddie saying that he didn't care what people did with his legacy, but he knew there was something else to those words.

He could only hope Freddie would be as proud as Brian felt right then, as they left the Golden Globes with two awards in their possession.

They walked to their ride with a pep in their step, Brian feeling almost fifty years younger. He could feel Roger’s comforting presence at his side as they left the gig, running on adrenaline and only slightly tipsy.

Freddie bounded ahead of them, a grin on his face.

“-C’mon, let’s go!”

“Slow down, Fred,” Brian chuckled softly, “The car isn't leaving without us.”

Freddie turned to look at him, concern written in his wide brown eyes-

Shit.

Rami turned to look at him, concern written in his wide green eyes.

Roger placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Brian felt a flush of embarrassment. It wasn't the first time it had happened, there had been a couple times on set, but Brian thought he was over it. He almost wanted to hate Rami for his resemblance to his late friend, but he knew that Rami had no control over the fact.

Any negative feelings that were plaguing Brian’s thoughts melted away as Rami offered him a gentle smile, his face so warm and welcoming that Brian couldn't help but relax as they slipped into the vehicle, Rami sandwiched between him and Roger. A head of dark curls landed on his shoulder, Rami’s eyes drifting shut as the adrenaline of the day drained out of him, a deep need for sleep pulling at the edges of all their minds. Brian watched him fondly, dreading the moment he’d have to wake up the young man from his much needed rest. 

Except Rami was awake, smiling at Miami - Jim as he entered the vehicle. A few teasing remarks were exchanged between the other three passengers as Brian relaxed back into the soft leather seats. 

They had arrived at the after party shortly, Rami’s energy seemingly renewed as he practically leaped into Joe’s arms, the younger man spinning them gleefully. Brian and Roger watched their younger versions give Rami their own congratulations, Roger turning to him with a small smirk on his lips.

“Well, the internet already says we're like two gay dads with four sons, and this really isn't helping.” Roger said matter-of-factly. Brian couldn’t help but chuckle at that, his face settling into a fond expression as the boys laughed together.

He greeted them pleasantly, the conversation light as they waited to enter.

He was almost knocked over as a reporter shoved a mic at Rami’s face. Brian felt a swell of protectiveness fill his gut, and he sent the reporter a cold glare. They didn't seem at all deterred.

“Mr Malek, which of these men is your date?” Brian’s thoughts flicked briefly to Lucy, wondering where the aforementioned blonde had run off to. 

He was soon brought back to the present as Rami ducked his head slightly, an pitiful smile curling his lips.

Joe quickly dragged them inside, Gwilym shouting something at the reporter as they fled, and Brian smiled lightly at that.

“Poor kid.” He heard Roger mutter next to him, and Brian felt a small pang in his heart.

Their group reconvened inside the building, all of them huddling in a casual protection circle around Rami.

“I love you all so much,” Rami suddenly blurted, seemingly surprising himself. Brian grinned at the younger man, watching as Joe pulled him in for a tight embrace, Ben and Gwilym soon following suit. Roger joined in the hug as well, and Brian soon found his arms wrapped around his boys.

He glanced at Roger, who was looking at their group with a whistical look in his eyes, and Brian knew they were thinking the same  
thing.

If only Freddie was here.


	6. Benny Boi (Ben Hardy)

Ben whooped in excitement as Rami’s name was called. He could hear Gwilym’s laughter and practically feel Joe’s grin.

 

The Egyptian man had been such a good friend to all of them. He was shy when he first met Ben. And American. The kind of person Ben couldn’t imagine playing Freddie Mercury, not in a million years. But he soon proved that wrong. He was cheerful and friendly and shy, but adorable. He was like a brother, but hardly even an older brother, despite being ten years older. It was more like they were quadruplets. They annoyed, pranked and teased each other, but it all came from love. 

 

Ben almost started crying when Rami made his speech. He had no doubt that he would jump on all of them, but seeing as he was the skinniest and shortest of the group, the tackling probably wouldn’t happen.   
  
From there, it was all a blur. Joe was fixing Gwilym’s tie and they were all rushing out to the car.

 

“I can’t believe he won!” Ben gushed.

 

“I hope he’s doing okay,” Gwilym said thoughtfully, “he looked really nervous, and you know how he can work himself up sometimes.”   
  
“Brian and Roger are with him. They’ll take care of him,” Ben assured him.

 

They chatted aimlessly for the rest of the ride. It was amazingly beautiful, Ben  thought, as he stepped out of the car. He began to scan the crowd for the three other men.

 

“I don’t think they’re here yet,” as he said it, Joe let out a little “oof!”

 

Ben spun around to see Joe spinning their Egyptian friend around. He had his head thrown back in laughter.

 

“Congratulations, kiddo!” Joe messed with Rami’s hair, causing Rami to smack his hands away. If it wasn’t for the differing skin colours you’d never guess that Rami was older and unrelated to Joe.   
  


“Oh, fuck off,” Rami grinned at them. He had to stand on his tiptoes to hug Gwilym, who offered his congrats, before Rami turned to Ben.

 

“Good job, Rams,” Ben hugged the older man, “proud of you.”

 

Brian and Roger smiled at them as they walked up.

 

“Hello boys. How has your evening been so far?” Brian asked. Ben felt like he could burst from happiness.

 

A flash from a camera was the only warning they had before a reporter shouted at them.

 

“Mr Malek! Which one of these men is your date?” Rami’s face turned red as he seemed to curl in on himself. Ben felt rage roar in his stomach, only calming as he saw Joe leading Rami inside. Inside, they could help him through a panic attack if needed.

 

The rest of them followed the other two inside, Gwilym shouting something at the reporter as they passed.

 

Inside, Rami leaned against Joe, thankfully not crying or hyperventilating. He smiled up at them as they walked up to them.

 

“I love you all so much,” he told them, blushing red as he realized what he said. He looked as if he regretted saying it, but it was obviously true. Ben surged forward.

 

And suddenly, he was wrapped around Joe and Rami, Gwilym was wrapped around him, and Roger and Brian were wrapped around them all.

 

They stayed like that for about thirty seconds, and no one seemed to want to break away. Unfortunately, reporters and photographers would be entering soon, so they all separated. Ben ruffled Rami’s hair and they entered the after party together, with their other two brothers, and their “Dads”. 


End file.
